


Timeless

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was a promise that Taeyong was willing to hold on to.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	Timeless

It had been a late night of work at the Shop, and Doyoung could feel the weariness all the way to his bones. 

Nights like these, it always took him longer than usual to fall asleep. Every time he would shut his eyes, all Doyoung could hear were the echoing ticks of the hands of the clocks. The spin of the wheels each time they were rewound. The knocks of the screwdrivers when they were dropped back carelessly on the table. The soft murmurs that Changmin, Joohyun, and Kibum would speak in. The louder voices of Chenle, Yerim, and Soonkyu. 

It didn't help that Doyoung was all alone that night. 

After what felt like hours of twisting and turning in the bed, just as he was beginning to relax under the duvets, Doyoung heard the unmistakable sound of the front door being unlocked. Immediately, he sat up in the bed. Squinting in the darkness at the closed bedroom door, Doyoung strained his ears. Maybe he had dreamt the sounds, or better yet, hallucinated them. It surely wouldn't be the first time. Maybe the stress of the day and the loneliness of the apartment was particularly getting to him that night - 

And then he heard the front door open. Footsteps against the wooden flooring. 

With his heart in his throat, Doyoung got out of bed. As he tiptoed towards the bedroom door, Doyoung's mind whirred with possible scenarios. It couldn't be a thief - what thief would enter the house with a key, and with no efforts to silence their footsteps? The only person apart from him who had keys to the house was Taeyong, but Taeyong wasn't due back to the Now till tomorrow morning. It couldn't be him - but then, who?

Doyoung creaked open the door, peering into the living room. Sure enough, there was a man standing in the front door. He had suddenly stopped moving, and the light coming from the still open front door cast a shadow upon his features. The suitcase in his hand, however, looked awfully familiar. 

"Taeyong?" Doyoung asked uncertainly, stepping out. The man did not answer, standing stock-still in his place. "I thought you weren't - wait, hang on, where's the switch -" 

Light flooded in, and when Doyoung looked back at the figure, words died on his tongue. 

The man in front of him looked like he had seen a ghost. His hair was not auburn, but jet black, and much shorter than it had been for a long time. He was not wearing the assigned brown jacket, but a darker one. There was a scar running down his chin that was unfamiliar to Doyoung - but he could recognise those wide eyes no matter what. 

"Oh," said Doyoung. He stepped forward, tentatively. Things seemed to be clicking into place, albeit slowly. "You're not my Taeyong. Are you?"

At that question, Taeyong - Older Taeyong? - seemed to snap out of his daze. The grip on his suitcase loosened entirely and then tightened again. Hastily, he took a step back. "What - what year is it? How old are you?" 

His voice had gotten deeper, if that was even possible. He sounded hoarse, too, but Doyoung couldn't tell if that was just how his voice had become, or if it was the shock of the situation. "It's the year of the Archangel. I'm 24." 

Doyoung heard Taeyong groan and slap his palm to his forehead, but he was too busy curiously looking him up and down. Apart from the change in gear, his hair, and the scar, Taeyong didn't appear too different. But at the same time, it was his presence itself that felt heavier, as if the pull to his gravity had increased. As he pushed his sleeve back to examine his Watch, there were deeper lines between his eyebrows when he furrowed them. The downward curve of his frown set upon his lips so naturally, as if that had become his default expression as of late. 

Doyoung didn't like it. 

"Yeah," Taeyong sighed, dropping his arm down. Panic was settling in his eyes as his gaze reverted back to Doyoung. "I set my Watch five years too early." 

"So you're what, 30 years old, now?" Doyoung guessed, shifting from foot to foot. As unsettling as this was for him too, on a level it was strangely exhilarating at the same time. 

Taeyong nodded, wearily. "It's fine - I'll just set it to the right year and be on my -" 

"I don't think you can do that," Doyoung interjected. "Unless that's a new Watch - which I'm sure it isn't because I recognise it, you can't set it back yet if you just travelled. Remember?" 

Doyoung watched as realisation crashed onto his shoulders, the panic unfolding faster in his eyes. Doyoung hastily walked forward, holding out his arms placatingly. "Hey, it's fine. You can stay here and leave in the morning. You - the present Taeyong - aren't here, anyways. It won't be an issue." 

"I'm pretty sure I've fucked up about five different timelines in these last five minutes as it is," Taeyong replied miserably, running his hands over his face. He shut the front door behind him and leaned back against it. Then, he watched Doyoung walk towards him, an unfamiliar heaviness in his expression. 

Doyoung had the sudden urge of pulling Taeyong into his arms. He didn't, of course, barely holding himself back. 

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, eyes still roaming over Doyoung's features. Doyoung was suddenly very aware of his extreme bedhead and his night clothes. "This must be weird for you. I can stay the night somewhere else." 

He scoffed, crossing his arms. "Are you kidding me? This is still your house, whether you're 25 or 30 years old." 

Hesitantly, Doyoung raised his arm, fingers hovering over Taeyong's face. Taeyong's eyes followed his movements, but he didn't flinch away, so Doyoung gently rested his fingertips against his cheek. His thumb brushed at Taeyong's scar. "And you're still my Taeyong, whether you're 25 or 30 years old." 

Taeyong's eyes closed shut, and for a few seconds, he looked at peace. Then, he squeezed his eyes together, and suddenly Doyoung was afraid he was going to cry. Then he opened his eyes.

"Okay," whispered Taeyong, and Doyoung dropped his arm. His fingertips felt like they were on fire. "But I'm taking the couch." 

The corner of his mouth quirked up into a barely there smile, but it was better than nothing. His dark eyes hadn't left his face for a second, and Doyoung was starting to feel flustered. "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"I haven't seen you in a while," Taeyong shrugged his shoulders. Not: _I haven't seen 24 year old Doyoung in a while._ Not: _I haven't seen you this young in a while._ Not seen him in a while _at all_ , Doyoung noted. 

______Taeyong stepped aside, hands in his pockets. "So is this couch as bad as I remember, or is it my mind playing tricks on me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______—_ _ _ _ _ _

______After a night of fitful sleep, Doyoung was awoken in the early morning by a presence at his bedside._ _ _ _ _ _

______He squinted his eyes open. It was still dark outside. Taeyong was dressed back in the clothes he had appeared in last night, hair neatly brushed back. He sat near Doyoung's knees atop the duvet, eyes on his lap, seemingly deep in thought. He did not once turn his head to look at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Doyoung observed him for a while, the slope of his shoulders and the bend of his neck. Quietly, Doyoung said, "You fought with him, didn't you? Me, I mean - the future me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Taeyong breathed out through his nose, turning to look at him. His hand came up to brush through Doyoung's bangs, eyes heavy with sorrow. "You have always been far too perceptive for your own good."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You are simply too easy for me to read," Doyoung replied. "How long have you not spoken with him?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Taeyong pulled his hand away, and Doyoung grabbed it. He entangled their fingers, laying them down on the space between them. Taeyong stared down at them._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Three weeks. Two because of work," he responded, fingers slightly jumping amongst his. His lips twisted down into a frown, shoulders hunching down. "I messed up, Doyoung-ah. I hurt you. I don't think you can forgive me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Doyoung tightened his grip on Taeyong's fingers. "Did you mean to hurt me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Taeyong turned to look at him. His eyes were glassy. "What?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Did you mean to hurt me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No," Taeyong replied in a shaky voice. "Of course not. Never."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Then that's all I need to know right now," Doyoung whispered. "That's all I need. And I know older me knows that, too."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Taeyong let out a breathless laugh, shaking his head. "It's been five years, Doyoung. A lot changes in five years."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Five years isn't enough for me to start believing you'd ever hurt me on purpose," he insisted, leaning up on his elbow. Doyoung's eyes were heavy with sleep, but he blinked furiously to keep them open. He tugged their entwined fingers towards him. "Whatever it is - we've always been able to talk it out. Don't let this go, Taeyong."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Taeyong didn't speak for several moments. Doyoung laid back on the bed, and as he watched Taeyong watch their hands, his eyes were fighting a losing battle to keep themselves open. With a final squeeze, Taeyong let go of Doyoung's hand. Standing up, he pulled the duvet over his shoulders. Doyoung was quiet as he leant down to press his lips against his hairline for a split second, and as Doyoung's eyes closed shut at the sensation, they didn't open again. He heard him whisper, "Thank you, Doyoung-ah."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The last thing he remembered whispering before falling asleep was, "Please talk to him, Taeyong."_ _ _ _ _ _

______—_ _ _ _ _ _

______As Taeyong pressed his forehead against his front door - hopefully, in the right year this time - he prepared himself for the loneliness that was going to crash into him when stepped in._ _ _ _ _ _

______When Taeyong had tucked in a half asleep Doyoung minutes ago, he had wanted to stay back so bad that it had taken all his willpower to walk away. He didn't want to return back to a year in which him and Doyoung hadn't looked each other in the eye in almost a month. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle it, this drowning fact of the situation._ _ _ _ _ _

______The universe was playing a cruel joke on him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shaking his head, Taeyong turned the key into the keyhole and pushed open the door. As he stepped in, for the second time in the last few hours, he froze in his tracks._ _ _ _ _ _

______Doyoung - his Doyoung - stood up slowly from where he had been sitting on the couch. This Doyoung had longer hair, bangs swept back. His eyes were wide and worried as he wrapped his arms around himself. It had been so long since Taeyong had seen him. Taeyong could feel the floor slipping under him. What was he doing here?_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Doyoung," Taeyong started, and stopped immediately. He wasn't sure he could say anything else. Wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, if he was allowed to say anything._ _ _ _ _ _

______At the sound of his name from his Taeyong's mouth, Doyoung stepped forward, hesitating. Shoulders hunched up, he said in a wavering voice, "I thought you were supposed to come home last night. I - I stayed up all night."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Taeyong dropped his suitcase. Suddenly, Doyoung was marching towards him, and he managed to open his arms just in time to catch Doyoung as he barreled in against him. His arms wrapped around his neck and Taeyong's around his waist. Puzzle pieces interlocking perfectly. Doyoung gasped out a sob against his shoulder. Taeyong closed his stinging eyes, pressing his face against Doyoung's hair. For a moment, it was only the two of them holding each others' shaking figures._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I missed you," Taeyong said after an eternity. "Doyoung, I'm sorry - I don't know where to begin -"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He felt Doyoung shake his head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, too. For walking out, I -"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Doyoung pulled back enough to be able to look at his face. His eyes were red rimmed already. "I missed you. Every day, so much."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Taeyong's grip on his waist tightened, eyes taking in his wavy hair, his nose, the curve of his lips, eyes and cheeks. Taeyong had thought he was never going to be able to see this face this close ever again. "I didn't think you were going to want to speak to me. Or see me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Doyoung ducked his head, hands fiddling with the back of Taeyong's collar. "I didn't want to, at first. But then - then I knew you didn't mean it. It hurt me - it still does, but I know you didn't mean to. I know now."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Taeyong felt like he was having deja vu. If he stared hard enough, Taeyong could almost see a younger Doyoung in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Still standing there, Doyoung whispered softly, "I remember."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Taeyong didn't reply. His hands moved up and down Doyoung's back. Taeyong knew what he was talking about._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I remember seeing you and talking to you - years ago," said Doyoung, lifting his head. His hand cupped Taeyong's face, thumb brushing against his scar. "It was you, wasn't it? That night? I remember waking up the next morning thinking that it had been a dream."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Taeyong nodded and he sighed, pressing their foreheads together. He had expected it, of course. That Doyoung would remember it somehow, as blurry the memory might be._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You told me that you'd never believe I could hurt you with intent," Taeyong whispered, pressing his lips against his cheek once, twice. The memory made his chest tighten. The firmness with which Doyoung had told him that, as if nothing could change his mind about that fact. "That we needed to talk it out. As always."_ _ _ _ _ _

______One of Taeyong's hand came up to hold Doyoung's hand which was cupping his cheek. The metal of the ring on Doyoung's finger felt cold against his hand. The identical ring that hung in a chain around his neck felt heavier._ _ _ _ _ _

______Doyoung smiled. "And we will. We'll work it out, I promise. As always."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Then, his hand came down to press against Taeyong's chest, palm against the shape of Taeyong's ring under his shirt. It was a promise that Taeyong was willing to hold on to._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
